The Battle for Bara Magna
The Battle for Bara Magna, is a story serial, detailing the struggle of the Sand Raiders and Toa, against the armies of Makuta Teridax, as he battled Mata Nui. It was writen by; User; MoviemakerMichael3c7, and is currently unfinished. The Battle for Bara Magna........ Part 1: It was morning in Tesara. The glow of Solis Magna was begining to illuminate the former home of the Jungle Agori, as it began to peek over the Black Spike Mountains. Beside it was a massive Mega-Village. A huge metallic structure that was sheltering the Agori. But then why were hundreds of Agori now leaving the mighty structure? It was a mystery to most, and one that a particular individual wished to solve. His name was Skrallix. A streak of black and red ran through the early morning shadows. It was accomponied by five other similar streaks. Twelve eyes examined the area and continued onward. The objects ran stealthily toward the Mega-Village with ease. No Agori noticed them. Except for one Ice Agori. A moment ago, Dekus was walking along, just like all the other Agori, and wondering why they were leaving. Was the new union not working? Was there a problem with the new village that needed repair? Perhaps he could help. He was after all, an expert shield maker. Probably the best on Bara Magna. Then suddenly, a Vorox snatched him from the edge of the crowd!! He tried to scream, but his mouth was covered!!! Then he was carried away, and was put down in a shadowy, rocky crag. Then he saw a familiar face...."Oh, h-h-h-hello Skrallix. W-w-was that l-l-last order of s-shields not satisfactory?" "Oh no Dekus, they were fine," the rouge Skrall replied. "I was acctually wondering if you could answer a question for me. You see, this whole Mega-Village thing has been most.....inconvinient, yes that's the word. Ever since it was made, the Glatorian system has been abandoned. And we have been utilizing it for years now, to help supply the Sand Raiders with food, water, and material supplies. Due to the fact that it is now gone, our supplies have plummeted from barely sustainable, to deathly low. And we can't have that now can we??" "N-n-n-no Skrallix. But w-w-why are you coming here, mighty Skrallix?" "Oh, we're just here to pay you a friendly visit, and give you a nice little pot of stew. Dekus could tell Skrallix was being sarcastic. He probably just wanted to do some spying. "Acctually, we need you to tell us why the village is being evacuated. Is the old system being adopted again?" "Well, I-I-I don't k-k-know Skrallix. R-Rannu told us that we had t-t-to leave. It w-was something about M-Mata Nui." The little Agori was still shaking with fear and stamering. Skrallix had no further use for him. "Allright Dekus, you may leave. And don't forget, Tactus needs a new shield. We are prepared to pay handsomely for it." "Yes Skrallix, thank you Skrallix." And the frightend little Ice Agori ran off....... The Sand Raider spies, sneeked into the Mega-Village. Parts of it were already evacuated, but there were still some citizens running about, that had to be avoided. The Raiders walked down one alleyway that led to the Roxtus portion of the Village. Suddenly, behind them, they heard three Glatorian approaching!! Vernox dove for the alleys side walls, while Sukata and Terruk ran for a nearby Agori hut. Swaluc used his tentecle hand to escape as Ioron followed him. Skrallix was about to dive for cover, when he heard a ear-perccing shriek;"A SKRALL!!" Suddenly, he was struck by a collumn of water and pinned against the left wall of the alley. A blue armored Glatorian was the culprit. She was accompined by two others, a green armoured Jungle Glatorian, and an older red armoured Fire Glatorian . Skrallix had heard about these Glatorian, and had met each at least once. His least favourite had to be Gresh and Kiina. Especially Kiina at the moment. He had heard of the Glatorian who had been given powers like those of the Elemental Lords, but he didn't believe it at first. He did now. Kiina aproached him meanacingly, holding him on the wall with a strong stream of water. "Why are you here Skrall??", she demanded. He certinaly coudn't fight, so he decided to try his luck at talking. "First my name is not 'Skrall', it's Skrallix, perhaps you've heard of me? I fought Tarix once or twice in the arena, you too. You should remember. But then again, most don't like to remember losing." Kiina wasn't being very patient or forgiving at all. She increased the water pressure and again demanded,"WHY ARE YOU HERE??" Skrallix, barely able to speak muttered,"L..ook.....out...." Suddenly Kiina was grabbed from behind by Vernox!! She, out of surprise, dropped her weapons and was dragged up the alley wall by Vernox! Then everyone flew into instant action. The Sand Raiders all emerged and went to help Skrallix. Meanwhile, Skrallix was attacked by Gresh, who just couldn't get enough of bashing him against the alley wall with his control over air. Ackar was advancing to help Kiina and Gresh, when he was attacked by Ioron and Swaluc. Not wanting to harm the Agori, Ackar created a wall of flame around himself to keep the Agori away. It was then that Sukata and Terruk attacked Gresh, sending him to the ground. Then Vernox decended the alley wall, with a fighting Kiina, who was confiniently tied up by Swaluc's tentecle. After a moment Gresh experience the same. Finally, there was just Ackar to deal with. But then, he unexpectedly extinguished his protecting wall of fire and said, "Wait, before we continued this unnececary battle, let's talk." "Well that sound's reasonable.",stated Skrallix. "That's all I've been wanting to do all morning...." Skrallix prodded his Rock Steed along impatiently. He and some of the other Sand Raiders were on the Dunes of Treason, just south of the Mega-Village and Tesara. Nothing had happend for about an hour and he was growing impatient. Ackar had explained that his friend Mata Nui, needed the Mega-Village because it was some sort of huge robot thing. He hadn't really understood it all, but was more than willing to leave after discovering the whole thing could blow up in a violent explosion. "When's this thing going to turn on?",questioned Sukata. Tactus and Vernox were itching to fight something, and most of the other Raiders were beinging to lay down and rest. Suddenly a bright flash light, lit the sky. For a few moments, all eyes were on the Mega-Village. Then a large tremor shook the desert, and, to the surprise and awe of all watching, the "Mega-Village'' b''egan to rise. First it got to it's knees and then stood to it's full hight. The Sand Raiders were dumbstruck. None of them had ever seen anything like it before. Some wanted to retreat and hide, but Skrallix told them not to. Ackar had told him, if it worked, the being in control of the robot, would be his friend Mata Nui. However, he was cautious. This thing could stomp them out of existance in an instant. They all listened intently as the Mata Nui robot addresed the faraway Agori and Glatorian group. Then, it bellowed a warning to all of Bara Magna, something about reuniting Spherus Magna and getting to shelter. The Sand Raiders were all considering that a good idea. As they were leaving for one of their hidden fortresses, the robot suddenly shot twin beams of energy far into the sky and off to space! Then, something else happened, something much different. Something that would chage their fates forever. The glowing sun was suddenly blotted out by something super-massive. Suddenly, from nowhere, a gale of wind struck the Raiders, knocking most from their mounts. As Skrallix and others scrambled to get atop their mounts again, a huge tremor sent them all to the ground! Even the Rock Steeds fell! As the mountainous clouds of dust and sand blew past, the air finally cleared some, and revealed something terrible. A second giant robot that dwarfed even the first!! Its chilling red eyes examined the Mega-Village robot as it spoke in sonic booms. The Sand Raiders were not sure what was happening, but they would soon know. The Battle for Bara Magna had begun. TO BE CONTINUED!!!! Part 2: The two metal giants stood facing each other and talking menacingly. Both were huge but one was notably taller. And more powerful. Almost instantly after the larger one desended he shot a blast of energy over the heads of the Sand Raiders and into the Black Spike Mountains. It was not long afterward that the same larger being blasted the Mega-Village robot in it's shoulder, making a severe gash. Then seconds later the larger "Makuta" robot struck his smaller opponent to the ground, crushing a entire mountain range!! This was to much, Skrallix told the Sand Raiders to retreat, fall back, they would head toward the Agori and Glatorian. They did well for a few minutes, not attracting the attention of either robot. Then the larger robot shot yet another blast of energy, this one however lifted an huge mountain, revealing all the Glatorian and Agori!! Then events occured at blinding speed, the "Mata Nui" robot shot twin blasts of energy at his opponent and then destroyed the falling mountain with his own power, reducing it to dust. Skrallix was impressed. He heard a warning shouted from the Mata Nui robot,(It was hard not to.) and observed the Agori retreating north. Some Agori, and all the Glatorian lingered however, and none of the Sand Raiders knew why. But Skrallix wished to find out. "Hurry!",he yelled. "We need to head for cover by the other Glatorians." No one wasted any time. Little did they know what was quickly approaching them that very moment...... Rakatas was bored. He and the armies of Skakdi and Rahkshi were at the end of their long journey. He had faithfully followed his leader and warlord Nektann for days, off the island of Zakaz, down across the ocean passing many islands, and finally, down the Southern Island chain. Where were they going? There was nothing down there. Or rather here. They had arrived a short while ago, and nothing much, besides a number of violent tremours, had occured. He had tried to make the best of it. But Jiraktun was not feeling talkative. And of course, Rakatas being a good friend, and not wanting his head cut off, resorted to other means. At one point, he had even attempted to start a conversation with a Rahkshi, before remembering they weren't much for conversation. They pretty much had a one-word vocabulary;"Hisssss." But now, oh wait what was this? They were moving again! But how? They were on the last island of the Southern Island chain, baisicly at the end of the world. No, the end of the universe. But to Rakatas' surprise, they did move, before long, they were running through mechanical looking chambers, toward "something." Something turned out to be an opening! An opening that led to a large desert! He had never seen anything like it before, but he would help conqour it for Nektann. Then, perhaps he would finally be promoted. Ok, yes he was already in command of a large troop of Skakdi, but he wanted more. And this was a prime opportunity. Spotting a small group of Toa like beings, he charged. This would be fun....... Vernox was angry. His world was being invaded. First that towering giant, that had been repeatedly been called, Makuta something, Trudax, Tridax,Tredax, he really didn't care, had been destroying Bara Magna left and right. Then, that Maktuta robot had released an army of reptilian-like mainly yellow creatures, and another smaller army of hideous creatures, with weird faces, that seemed to be in a permanent smile, or worse, some with a frown. They also had strange, spiked, spines, protruding from their back. Overall, they made Spikit look pretty. Now that the freak show was attacking, more invaders arrived, but they were different. They came in many different colors, and looked like Glatorian in a way. But Vernox didn't care. They were the third wave of invaders so far, and he was going to stop them......... Toa Nuva Gali, had definetly had better days. At the moment, a crazed desert creature was attacking her. She had just exited the place she had called home, for many years, and yes, it truly was a giant robot. It had once been controled by a good, but not very attentive, leader;Mata Nui. But his robot form had been put to sleep and stolen by Makuta Teridax, who had exiled Mata Nui, and taken over the universe. She, and all the other Toa Nuva, exept Lewa, had just excaped from their universe, and found themselves on this desert planet. Now she had to help the other Toa fight the evil armies of Teridax, only to discover, this planet had inhabitants. Inhabitants who knew how to use a sword. The creature, who called himself "Vernox" was one of those sword handleing desert dewllers. But he didn't have one thing. Elemental Powers. She created a large sphere of water and washed him aside with it. He retaliated by jumping through the air and landing next to her. He then procceded to bash her aside with his staff, topped with a miniature club. Her Nuva form was obviously not working, time to utilize her Adaptive armor. Her increased size startled Vernox, but did not,by any means, stop him. He charged her again, only to find that she could now fly. It was rather confinient for her. Vernox was now officially shocked, no Glatorian being from HIS world could change it's size and fly! Gali now thought it a good time to pin him on the ground with a nice column of water. Vernox remembered something like this, only it had been with Kiina and Skrallix. Come to think of it, this being was a little like Kiina. Gali, mistakenly thought the fight was over, and was about to capture the "Vernox" when he shot her with a small painful sphere that exploded on her arm!! She lost her concentration, and vered back. Vernox took advantage of the sudden surprise of Gali by fireing more Thornax. She fell to the ground and used her own advanced looking blaster to create a wall in front of Vernox. He responded by smashing it. When she was finally back on her feet, Vernox attacked her from the side and had his mini-club at her throat. "Makuta armies die!!", he hissed. "Wait, I'm not a Makuta!", blurted out Gali. She was swiftly dropped by Vernox and questioned. "You...are not Makuta invader?", he obviously wasn't the best orator, but she could understand him. "No, I'm not. I'm here to fight him." Vernox looked at her puzzled, was she telling the truth? At that instant Skrallix, and another, orange armored being, who he refered to as Pohatu, appeared over a dune. "Vernox!! No she's an ally!!" That confirmed it. If Skrallix said so, then it was true. It was all sorted out after some disscusion and Skrallix and Vernox went to attack the Rahkshi and Skakdi, leaving Gali and Pohatu to fight elsewhere. Skrallix saw several Rahkshi about to kill some Agori, leaving Vernox to choose who to fight. He happened to glance over to his right and saw something that angered him..... Dekus, Calii, and Berix were about to die. They had accidently run into a troop of the ugly brutish, spined warriors that had charged out of the Makuta robot, and now were about to kill them. Their apparent leader, someone who was being refered to as Rakatas, was not in a merciful mood. His second in command, Jiraktun was exactly the same way. And they continually refered to them as "Matoran", whatever that meant. "Now little Matoran, do you have any requests or pleas before I end your pitiful lives? Perhaps you would like to call on a mighty Toa to save you?" "A toa?", questioned Berix, "Like Toa Mata Nui?" "Mata Nui? What would you know of him?" "I know he came here, and that he's a friend." Rakatas found this hard to belive. "And I'm not a Matoran, I'm an Agori!", he stated rather indignatly. "I couldn't care less," said Rakatas. "Because, to me, you're all the same when dead." Dekus murmered fearfully and wispered,"If I get out of this alive, I'm never leaving my little safe hut again!" "You're a monster!",yelled Calii, as if her statment would do any good. "Oh yes I know. ", replied Rakatas as he aproached with his scythe above his head. "And it's so much fun too." He was about to kill the three Agori, much to the approval of his Skakdi troop, when he was struck to the ground by a tanish, desert dweller. "WHO DARES!!!" , he bellowed. His enraged gaze fixed opon the being that hit him. It spoke strangly, as if it was not used to doing so, "I.....am.....Vernox! Vernox angry. Vernox kill Makuta army!" "Kill?", questioned Rakatas,"Ha! We Skakdi invented the word. Here, allow me to demonstrate!!" The Skakdi slowly surrounded a hissing Vernox, making sure there was no escape......He would die. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!! Part 3: coming soon!! Characters Skrallix Vernox Sukata Terruk Tactus Kralis Rocxis Ioron Swaluc Dekus Berix Calii Gresh Kiina Ackar Mata Nui (mentioned only) Makuta Teridax (mentioned only) An army of Rahkshi A horde of Skakdi Rakatas Jiraktun Toa Nuva Gali Toa Nuva Pohatu Trivia *This was this user's first blog story that was writen specificly for this Bionicle Sets and Creations Wiki. *This story was first writen as a Blog, and then copied to this page. *The stories creator, thinks the first chapter isn't as good as it could be. Category:Category:User:MoviemakerMichael3c7 Category:Stories